Nicknames!
by Th3Sk8t3rG1rl
Summary: Just a HUMOR story! Features characters from The Lion King! I hope u enjoy! Kagome and Sango come up with nicknames! Mufasa, Simba, Sesshomaru, and Inutaisho figure out just how scary Kagome can be! IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT! MUST READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Early this morning I was bugging my sister while she was trying to sleep and when she's tired she comes up with crazy things! I wrote some things that she said down and here they are This fic is just HUMOR!I didn't think this was exactly a crossover but there are characters here from Lion King!**

**Translations-**

**Humans= Two-legs **

**Guns=fire-sticks**

**Knife=sharp rock**

**Simba=Fluffy**

**Rafiki= Uncle Blue-Butt**

**Sesshomaru= Moon man**

**Inutaisho= Dog Man**

**Mufasa= Lion Man**

**ENJOY!**

Lion Man was pacing back and forth. The two-legs had come with their fire-sticks and sharp rocks to ask him and his son to come to their so calle 'Tokyo'. He had said to come back in an hour to get his answer. He had called Rufiki for guidance.

"Uncle Blue-Butt what's that?" Kouta asked pointing at his staff. "I've told you! My name is Rufiki! Rufiki! OK?" Kouta just laughed and said "Uncle Blue-Butt funny." With that Kouta walked off.

An hour passed and the two-legs returned. "We shall go to your 'Tokyo' with you. The two-legs nodded and leaded them away.

**In Tokyo**

Kagome and Sango were chatting away thinking about nicknames for all the boys down stairs. "OH! How about fluffy?" Kagome asked thinking of a name for Simba.

"NO. Sesshomaru's fluffy." Sango replied. "Not anymore he can be Moon Man." Kagome said laughing. "How do we tell him? We can't exactly call him and say 'Hey Sesshomaru you've been demoted to Moon Man. Simba's now fluffy.'" Sango said sarcastically.

"Or can we?" Kagome asked raising her eyebrows. Sango was excitedly nodding her head. Kagome pulled out her cell and called Sesshomaru. After hearing the ringback tone 'I'm bringing Sexy Back' (had to :D) for about twenty seconds he answered. "Sesshomaru you've been demoted. You are no longer fluffy, but Moon Man. Goodbye." Kagoome hangs up the phone and laughs with Sango.

**Boys**

"Damn it!" "Call her back and creep her out." Dog Man told his son "Ya!" Moon Man yelled

**Girls**

A couple seconds later her phone rang and she answered it. "Seven days." A creepy voice whispered. Kagome pulled the phone back and looked at the screen. She smirked rolling her eyes she answered "I have caller I-D Moon Man." She heard a "Damnit Inutaisho!" and a crash before she hung up.

**5 Minutes Later**

Sango and Kagome were in a heated argument over who was cuter. Sesshomaru or Simba. Kagome chose Simba while Sango chose Sesshomaru. "Fluffy!" Kagome yelled. "Moon Man is!" Sango yelled back.

Sango had enough and she walked to the door. Smirking she opened it and yelled Dog Man! Lion Man! Moon Man! Fluffy!" All of a sudden 2 lions and 2 inus were in the room. "Yes Sango?" They asked in unison

Kagome raised an eyebrow at the and busted out laughing. "Oh My God!" she said between laughs "Your whipped!" Kagome made the noise of a whip and made the hand motion before laughing uncontrollably.

Sango was fuming. "Sick her guys!" she yelled laughing like a maniac. There was a sound of crashing and screams and yelps. Sango heard a particularly girly scream and hoped Kagome was alright. Five minutes later Kagome stood up and dusted herself off. "Ok." She said a little out of breath. "Who screamed?" She asked dusting herself off. She looked at the four males tied up in front of her. Sango in the background completel forgotten. Mufasa, Simba, and Sesshomaru all turned to look at Inutaisho who was blushing furiously."

"Wow!" Kagome walked out of the room with Sango leaving the boys tied on the ground.

**The End!**

**If you want a sequel I'm sure my sister and I can come up with something! My sister is Dark Dream Angel. Please check out her stories as well! Please Review!**


	2. IMMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!

**Attention! My sister Dark Dream Angel and I are goof balls! So we do a lot of crazy things! I'm going to make this into a drabble Kagome and Sango as it goes we'll decide who did what and then put as example: Sango: Dark Dream Angel. As in what Sango did in the story is what Dark Dream Angel did in real life! If you would like me to make it the drabble as in anytime we do something dorky enough to put here I will! Review or PM me if you want me to continue it otherwise it'll just be a oneshot and I might not make another one so you should review and say yes or no or you can PM me. Thanks for you're time! Remember hurry! You only have until August 4. If I get enough people u can still review or PM me, but I will post the continuation! I already have it but if you don't want to I won't post it!**


End file.
